


【杰森个人向】Don't eat it!

by muchoutianshi



Series: 玩笑宇宙 [11]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchoutianshi/pseuds/muchoutianshi
Summary: 建立在杰森在红头罩时期被毒液救了。
Series: 玩笑宇宙 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889305
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

嗯，你们要这个，就这么搞吧。

建立在杰森在红头罩时期被毒液救了。

虽然说是小剧场但估计嗯…不是小剧场的字数。

哦，这个是先写的那篇文。

Don't touch it！（罗宾杰被毒液救了会怎样？） 

Don't eat it！（下）这个是下篇 

1.

伟大的红头罩被一个奇怪的东西寄生了。

在一个普普通通的稍不注意就会玩死自己的一天，某个幸运儿阴差阳错的对他射了一发火箭炮，而他也阴差阳错的卡在了原地……所以他本该就这么不那么好笑的迎来自己的结局，尽管他早就知道会有这一天，但死亡再次逼近他的时候，他只觉得遗憾。

人们总说面临死亡的时候脑子里会闪过走马灯，但意外的是，他眼前没有浮现任何一张脸，罗伊在他耳机里叫喊，不断的喊着“躲开杰森，不！”

他只觉得遗憾。

看样子他会给他的伙伴留下些心理阴影，他很愧疚，也许对方会因为他的死再次选择沉溺于毒瘾，对方已经拼尽全力去戒除这个，但他的死可能会打破这脆弱的平衡，而他并不能苛责对方。

他只觉得遗憾。

那枚导弹已经逼近了他，他甚至可以从那金属的外壳上看到自己的影子，这也许是错觉，毕竟他视力并没有好到能够捕捉到导弹上的阴影，他也没有多少让他可笑的念头在他脑子里盘旋的时间。

死亡再次向他伸出了手。

它又一次来了。

棺柏和泥土的记忆淹没了他，他颤抖着，仿佛又再一次被那绿色的池水浸没。

而这次，他会选择不再醒来。

2.

死亡出了什么问题。

他在幻觉的池水中模糊的想，硝烟依然在他耳边，而罗伊正在他耳机里哭泣，他从未听过对方哭过，哪怕是被绿箭们扫地出门时都没听到，哪怕是被酷刑折磨时也没听过，对方总是过于阳光的对他笑，这一点让他想起了他的兄长……哈，如果迪克能听到他的想法也许会高兴，但按照正常剧情发展，他们下一次交汇是在他的葬礼上，又一次，而最近对方应该好好呆在布鲁格海文，如果足够幸运的话，对方不会再次错过它，这让他一点都不高兴。

人总是害怕死亡。

当然，没有谁不会怕死，大种姓教导他的不只是杀人的技巧，还有背负，这很奇怪，作为一个曾经肆意夺取他人生命的人，在正常情况却是最尊敬死亡的那个，他对他夺取的生命感到抱歉，但他还是得继续那么做，他们活下去会造成更大的伤害，以及，偶尔他只是发现了，那些被他用枪指着的人，自己不想活下去。

你想活下去。

当然，他的确有天该奔赴死亡，但并不应该是现在，他如果此刻逝去了，那么他的伙伴，以及……他的家庭都会崩毁，他知道自己早晚有一天得向其他人道别，在他人以为这是他开的又一个玩笑的时候离开，然后就真的一去不回。

但不该是现在。

他在热浪中想。

那么就不会是现在。

他猛的打了个寒颤，他突然意识到，有一个声音在他脑子里与他对话，他被死亡完全压住了，以至于他根本没有发现这个声音并不属于他。

你是哪里来的呢？

他对脑子里那个声音说，可那个声音并没有立刻回答他，对方沉默了，而罗伊的声音变得无比明显，在哭泣之后，对方换了一种其他的发泄方式，他在咒骂他，咒骂他又一次把队友甩的远远的，哀悼他他的死亡之旅一定会很孤单，因为他们很久以后才会在该死的地下相遇。

不会很久的。

他想。

他比军火库还要了解他，在他死后对方会拼尽全力为他报仇，就像是如果他得知了对方的死讯一样，对方那被酒精和毒品毒害的脑子根本不能抵抗对方摧毁自己的潜意识，他们会很快在地下相遇，对方会尴尬的在地下找到他，以蠢兮兮的口气告诉他这是一场意外。

我想活下去。

杰森说。

我还不能就这样死去。

随着他的话语，他听到了有什么在笑。

他被不知从哪里来的冰冷包裹了，先是他的四肢，然后是他的躯干，最终是他的头。

他在被包裹那刻就恢复的视觉，清楚看见了那正将他头颅吞进去的利齿，这一过程很快，他被漆黑和冰凉吞没了，然后他打了个激灵，他又再次看见了。

他看见了废墟和破败，闻见了鲜血和硝烟，触碰到了尖利的扎人的碎片，他有些迟钝的辨别出了那正是刚刚带着死亡前来的导弹，但它现在只剩下了残骸。

他那伸出的手.....

如果它现在还能被称为手的话，黑色的兽类应该具有的利爪伸在他眼前，正抓着导弹剩下的一点残片，那只爪子的指缝间，更多的碎片像是垃圾一样掉落下来。

哦，这是什么？

他想。

而他脑子里的声音仁慈的回答了他。

“Ask not what，but who.”

“ I am Venom.”

这个寄居在他体内的怪物，以与他类似的声音对他说。

3.

他没想过自己还能见到罗伊。

在见到他的那刻，他那咋呼呼的队友直接给他来了一个爱的头槌，而不知怎么跟来的夜翼紧随其后，他黑着脸给了他一拳，而星火呆在后面，但看向他的眼神怎么看怎么不怀好意。

“小杰鸟，你真是个混蛋！”

军火库在把他撞到捂着脑袋后这么喊，对方看起来也不太好过，他看起来像是撞到墙的猫崽子，在对墙无能狂怒。

说实话，他还有点没反应过来。

他逃离死亡逃离的迷迷糊糊，那些轰鸣和困惑还没有离开他的脑子，因此他一言不发，那些曾包裹他的东西像是一场幻梦，他能看到的只是他自己的手，他翻着自己的手指仔细观察，和他印象中一样有力，充满力量。

“杰森，你怎么了？”

夜翼皱着眉问他，这个时候，那只嘻嘻笑的大蓝鸟看起来就像是一个合格的兄长，并且有点像是蝙蝠侠，而他只是抬头看了对方一眼，就继续保持沉默。

最终，他被这几个闲的没事的家伙赶上了车，他很是憋屈的坐在后座，中间的位置，夜翼亲手为他系上了安全带，而他的队友坐在他两边，他们的公主有些奇怪，在坐在他旁边后就时不时的嗅嗅他，这几乎盖过他无比鲜明意识到，他的女性队友似乎都是某位人形迪克的炮友的尴尬，显然，在她又一次这么做的时候，就连在前排开车的人形迪克，夜翼，也忍不住看了他一眼。

对于他们的目光，星火并没有在意，身为一个外星人，尤其是刻意不去记一些事的外星女人，她目前只专注于一件事。

“杰，”星火困惑的望着他，“你身上有一股共生体的味道。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

嗯……

没错。

虽然题目和上个类似，但是是不一样的。

sum：如果是红头罩得到了毒液的“救助”的话，会怎样？

我刚在补法外者，准确说这是法外者友情向，但那样标题太长了。

我继续了。

友情提示：我加的超长了：）

4.

共生体？

杰森眨了眨眼睛。

他想起了那些将他包裹起来的黑色物质，以及在他脑子里说话的那个声音，他看向了外星公主，在流落到地球以前，这位公主很早就在星际间穿梭了，而对方能有印象的东西不会太普通，很少有对方主动记忆的东西，但如果她记得，也真的说了出来，说明这个真的很重要。

“公主，你说的是，黑色的，软绵绵的像液体一样的东西吗。”杰森在思考几秒后主动问出声，他知道如果他回避这个问题，大蓝鸟会用特殊手段逼他。

而他的好队友在这件事的立场上，不会投否决票，那时候他可能会将一些不该说的，不该被他们的知道的事说出来，在他无法分辨出哪些话语会引来灾难前，他会尽可能的保住他的舌头的自主权，而星火点了点头，肯定了他的推断，这让他松了口气。

“是它，”他小幅度的伸了个懒腰，有意无意的击打了一下罗伊的下巴，然后在对方愤怒的看过来的时候，一本正经的移开目光，“他救了我。”

尽管他弄不清楚对方为什么要救他、以及到底是怎么出现的，但他觉得他有必要表示感谢，他的脑子已经足够恢复到判明刚刚发生的事，那个生物变成了盔甲，将他护在内部，不仅如此，他给了他解决危险的力量，尽管这次只是太倒霉了，但这不能让他否认这点。

“公主的意思是，小杰鸟身上有一个……嗯，外星生物？”罗伊瞪大了眼睛，然后开始欢呼，如果是其他人，在发现同伴身上多了一个外星人后恐怕会抱头鼠窜，但他们不是其他人，他们是法外者，在之前甚至陪着公主一起解放其他星球之人，更别提这个外星生物救了他们一员。

罗伊的胆子太大了，他敲了敲杰森的胸膛，准确说是在红色蝙蝠的位置，就像是在敲一扇门。“兄弟，这真的超酷的！嘿，你在吗？可以出来一下吗？让我们见见你？”

不知道是不是他们的恭维发生了效用，还是他身上那个……嗯，叫作共生体（他好像称呼自己为毒液？）的生物意识到，他的存在已经被另一个外星人点破。

总之。

那些漆黑的液体从他的手腕中渗透了出来、就像是被胶质化的烟，那些蠕动着的，发出让人不安的声响的物体在他们眼前聚集。

然后。

变成了。

………一个拳头大的，小脑袋。

“这里太挤了，”这个有着卡通一般的三角眼的外星生物第一句话就是抱怨，他很是灵活的躲掉了罗伊好奇的伸来的手，又躲过了星火同样好奇的手指，然后躲进了杰森环着的手臂中间，像是某些不堪其扰于是寻求保护的松鼠，好吧……这样的比喻似乎并不合适，但事实上，它现在看起来太小了，“毒液可以变得很大，但那样你们就没有车了。”

杰森眨了眨眼睛，疑惑的指了指自己的脑子，而后者点了点头。

“没错，毒液能听到你的想法。”

对此，杰森只想翻一个白眼。

很好，他算是又多了一个会读人思想的队友了吗？

5.

和他想的最不好的发展一样，他在下车后看到了一架已经准备好的战机。

大蓝鸟给从战机上下来的人几个人一个拥抱，他的继任者有些拘谨的接受了这个拥抱，至于恶魔崽子，哈，他不情愿的站在那儿，撇过脸，仿佛被那么抱的人不是他。

蝙蝠侠并没有来，但如果红罗宾都在这里，也代表对方也已经将视线挪到了这儿，无论他打不打算面对蝙蝠侠，对方一定会想法设法得到答案。

他冷着脸看着红罗宾以让人赞叹的速度收集了他受袭区域的导弹样本，又排查了附近的来往车辆，他在他受袭区域的附近三公里处，找到了损毁的车辆残骸，一个破损的透明的玻璃密封罐里残留着，和那个自称毒液的生物一致的的辐射信号，而对方在看到那张照片时也点了点头，确定了这点。

尽管红罗宾想要否认，但这更像是一场意外。

车辆损毁的位置是一处战乱区，尽管没有明确的标示，但这里埋着不少地雷，这些地雷很是敏感，不知情的人经过十有八九会炸个没影，当地人都知道，但那些运输毒液的人没想到去和当地人确认这一点，然后……他们就丧了命。

能够掀翻车辆的力量显然可以击破困住毒液的禁锢，他获得了自由，然后去寻找可以寄生的个体。

然后，他，找到了他。

他也因此，保住一命。

这可以说的上是阴差阳错。

6.

杰森和这群小鸟们，以及他的法外者队友一起上了战机，不得不说，这在他看来太过久违，他想不清楚上次得到这么多的“关怀”是什么时候，事实上，如果不是必要，他会尽量避免和那些小鸟们相处，他是家族的黑羊，他们不该在这里，也不该向他展示所谓的善良。

毒液在上飞机后就开始打盹儿，他依然保持着那种可笑的，让人感觉无害的形体，但已经体验过那种力量的杰森对此很是复杂，他能轻易的撕开钢铁，又能防御冲击波，这也意味着对方存活能力十分之强。

可他现在就是看起来像是一只无害的小东西，他太小了，以至于罗宾已经往这里看了很多次，他又一次看过来的时候，毒液睁开了眼睛，仰着脑袋看着他，既像是攻击的信号，又像是只是这么做了，试探试探他人的反应。

不愧是养过宠物的人，恶魔崽子迎着毒液的目光缓慢的靠近，而毒液也望着他，杰森好笑的看着一人一……外星生物，感觉他在看什么动物世界。

最终，小崽子试探性的将手放在了毒液的身上，而毒液瞪了他一眼，依然瘫在那里，然后打起了呼噜。

杰森发誓，他看见恶魔崽子的眼睛亮起来了。

在毒液的半纵容下，恶魔崽子挤开了夜翼，坐到杰森身边，对着共生体上下其手。

说实话，这很微妙，杰森想。

他并非对恶魔崽子对毒液的触碰无知无觉，在对方用摸猫猫的力道和手势摸毒液的时候，他身上也会有朦胧的感觉，但这说出来有点尴尬，如果恶魔崽子知道他能感觉到共生体能感觉到的东西，他一定会想明白，在那天他不只是撸了一只外星生物，也勉强算撸了他的二哥？

那会是怎样的景象，杰森并不想知道。

他在恶魔崽子尝试单手抱起共生体所展现出的小小身躯前打了个哈欠，他有点困，也许是那些飞逝的念头，以及飞机产生的轰鸣迷惑了他的脑子，他渐渐的把自己身体靠向了靠背，然后闭上了眼睛。

他做了个好梦。

end

可能不是你们想的那种带领大杀四方的故事，这个故事准确说刚开始，但嗯觉得戛然而止比较好。

还有小剧场或者其他新加的等我回去继续，就是这样。

我下课了，兄弟er。

7.

当杰森醒来的时候，他眼前的是玻璃。

他花了两秒判明了他目前呆在一个玻璃舱里，而周围全白的建筑不像是阴阴森森的蝙蝠洞，而像是……

伴随着一声惊呼，几个人影凑了过来，他看着为首那个下意识的捂住了自己，并且打起来十二万分警惕，尽管对方对他和煦的笑了笑，但这不妨碍他现在只想躲起来。

这也难怪，不是吗？

上一次这个家伙来找他们，然后一个人干翻了他们几个，而对方居然在说他是来寻求他们帮助的，这个话真好笑，就像是一颗核导弹来到边境，告诉世人他只是准备旅旅游？

对于他的注视，神之子有些尴尬的移开了目光，显然也想到了之前的事，杰森告诉自己不要置气，如果超人在这里，只能说明他目前在超人的家，传说中的孤独堡垒，他并没有去过几次，如果可能的话，他一次都不想去。

“是B的请求，”超人说，为他解释了他的疑惑，“他知道你不想回去，所以，他让我带你来这里。”

哈？蝙蝠侠什么都不知道，杰森敷衍的点了点头，表示自己理解了，但他的身体真的为此平静下来，被关在玻璃罐里，被超人注视也显得不那么让人难以接受了，他不再看向超人，而是看向其他几个，用看海洋馆里的海龟的目光，看着他的小鸟们。

他没有说话，在不确定自己张开嘴会不会把水咽进去的情况下，他暂时不打算用语言来嘲讽他们。

他举起了左手，然后比出一根中指。

8.

他呆在玻璃罐里听好不容易拦住恶魔崽子的大蓝鸟解释情况，如超人所说，他被带到了孤独堡垒、超人用氪星科技对他们做了个非常全面的检测，如他们所想的，在他与那个名叫毒液的外星生物结合后，他的身体发生了变化。

他的DNA被永久改变了，他的身体开始具备一些超人类所拥有的特征，不仅仅包括超级力量，以及极强的适应性。

简单来说，他成为了更难打死的小强。

与复生池的效果不同，基因层面的变化是确实的，又隐蔽的；毒液能变成几乎所有形体，也说明它的DNA具有万能的适应性，而新作出的血样报告表明，他的DNA在需要的情况下会变得“普通”，普通到最有名的法医都不会将他和那个已死之人联系在一起。

这也意味着，他有可能重新成为家庭成员的一员。

但是。

“不。”

杰森摇了摇头，打断了某只蓝鸟难以自禁的激动，他就像是一盆冷水扣到了蓝鸟的脑袋上，而他对此很是抱歉，但依然是是……不。

这不是基因的问题，也不是生死的问题，而是……他们是否能够彼此接受，并达成理解。

尽管蝙蝠侠说他会尽可能理解他，并甚至为他向超人做了担保，但杰森已经意识到了他们间存在的沟壑，以及、那样温和的做法有的时候会让他们的陷入更糟糕的险地。

他不想他们的和解带来的是更糟糕的命运。

他尽可能的向沮丧的大蓝鸟露出一个别担心的笑，他该为对方专程前来做出感谢的，他能看的出对方又一次想到了他的死，所以才会变得如此狂躁。

所以，他们得保持距离。

如果说以前是是因为各种原因走上不同道路，那么这次，他主动做出这个选择。

这应该是他做的最对的选择。

9.

重新走在地面上的感觉真好。

感谢好心的超人，他得到了一条温暖的浴巾，又得到了罗伊送来的他的全套装备，他觉得好极了，那些装备让他重新武装到了牙齿，如果不是迪克的再三恳求，他一定会扣上他那顶红彤彤的头罩，他很不情愿的露着他的一张脸。

在他换好衣服后，小鸟们就不再聚拢在他周围了，哈，这才是正常，正常情况下，他不希望他的领域含鸟量超过一只，而他附近三十米内有三只小鸟明显超过了他的容忍范围。

罗宾和红罗宾一起挤在离他呆的远点的玻璃舱前，正出神的盯着它看，不止如此，罗宾很有童心的挥舞着手指，贴着玻璃的外壁，就像是在逗猫。

他看了过去，然后……

他看见了。

可怜兮兮的。

被关在里面的。

漆黑的，如同凝胶一般的。

共生体。

真的是太惨了。

10.

“你们为什么要关着他？”

杰森皱着眉问。

“这是B的决定，”夜翼回答了他，他看起来心情很好，脸上挂着止不住的微笑，“共生体来自于外星、来自于共生体星球，而那个星球本身就是一个臭名昭著的罪犯。”

“得了吧，我不觉得他是那种。”

杰森不在意的耸了耸肩，他看着在得到他注视后，贴到他这侧的共生体，对方看起来像是一滩流动的沼泽，憋屈的被关进笼子里，什么都来不及做。

“说实话，我也觉得，”夜翼赞同的点了点头，并笑的更恶心了点，“在你失去意识的时候，是他向蝙蝠喊、不要去黑漆漆的洞穴，从而迫使已经快到哥谭的蝙蝠战机，改道去了孤独堡垒，这可真让人惊讶，B居然会听别人的。”

好吧，看样子他找到了为什么他会在这里的罪魁祸首、杰森扬起了嘴角，绽出一个百合花一般灿烂的微笑，这让恶魔崽子和提姆一起打了个哆嗦，警惕的看着他，齐齐往后一步。

你死定了！

虽然想要给某个乱说话的共生体教训，但杰森还是强硬的要求超人释放共生体，理由是这是与外星球交流的事项，在除了绿灯以外，联盟不应该过于参与进他们的任务里。

并且，他的所作所为，足够杰森他们将对方默认为队友。

说实话，法外者这个三人组织很奇怪，他们彼此相识都不算太好，争吵更是家常便饭，但是他们却是最轻易的能接受新成员，并且也最快能看清对方面目的那个。

超人在杰森阐述自己的观点，并且军火库和星火在一旁补充的情况下，最终勉为其难的点了点头，那关住毒液的监牢打开了，在获得自由的那刻，共生体迫不及待的流向了杰森，然后没入了杰森的身体。

几乎在那个他还不习惯的声音响起来的那刻，那个声音就开始絮絮叨叨，他几乎控诉着超人把他关进各种奇怪的机器里翻来覆去的检测，还分割他的躯体，把他弄疼了。

好吧，下次超人再这么做，就打他。

他在内心哭笑不得的想，也许他真的笑了，因为他看见他的队友也笑了起来，军火库挪略的给了他一拳，并且对他眨了眨眼睛。

他清了清嗓子。

“如果没事的话，”他耸了耸肩，“法外者们要准备离开了。”

11.

在一系列风波后，他们终于再次回到了他们的天堂岛。

好吧，当然不是亚马逊人的避世之地，而是法外者的安乐窝。

杰森感慨的看着他的屋子，他这次任务走的太急，以至于屋子并没有收拾好，现在，他有的是时间来收拾自己的东西。

并且……

整理整理他的思绪。

“如果你想的话，随时可以回去，”在把他送上飞船前，夜翼如此对他说，毒液则在获得自由后变成了一个总绕着他转的奇怪脑袋，他看样子憋坏了，“大门永远向你敞开。”

他将那些可能挺伤人的话咽了下去，并且假装没有发现一些事。

毒液在他整理房间的时候好奇的左看右看，像是搬了新家的猫崽子，尽管他知道这是对方所展现的形体，但他现在做不到以对待危险外星生物的态度对待他。

他得到了一份完整的关于毒液的报告，毒液与其是个体，不如说是工具，亦或者是放大器，他如果是恶，那么恶就会放大，如果是善，善则会盛行。

而毒液依附在他身体上、最先表现的是保护，以及对幼崽的爱护。

他不是那么想的，知道了为什么恶魔崽子在最后最终对他说再见的原因。

这可真是一个不那么有趣的惊喜。

“你想吃什么？”杰森漫不经心的问。

“肉，肉、更多的肉！”某毒液兴奋的像是一只准备开饭的哈士奇，它变得大了一些，看起来更像是一只万圣节才用的风筝。

好吧。

杰森叹了一口气，然后推开了门。

在夜幕和夕阳交汇下、他的队友窝在沙滩床上，像是咸鱼一样感受宁静。

他撇了撇嘴，然后清了清嗓子。

“我们去为晚餐准备点食材。”

他的话语得到了其他两名队友的一致响应，罗伊和毒液一起欢呼起来，看起来真的是饿坏了。

他叹了一口气。

“那么好吧。”

“法外者，出动！”

在另一边。

夜翼看着先他们一步回来，正望着蝙蝠电脑沉思的人，叹了一口气。

“这样就好？”

他问道。

对此，

蝙蝠侠。

没有看他。

嗯，这下算彻底写完了？嗯，好吧并没有。

如果说罗宾杰是拯救就可以肆无忌惮如释重负，那么嗯红头罩则带着成年人独有的思虑？以及如何获得平静嗯。

应该看的出我磕法外者很用心吧？没错，我目前磕并且写上了红双喜。

这篇算是比较类似我以前的文风恩，就是应该比较淡那种？

先这样。

有缘再见。


End file.
